Floral supports for live cut flowers composed of water retentive synthetic resin foams are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,585. In composing arrangements on these types of holders, the florist inserts either the bare flower stem or a flower stem to which a floral pick has been attached. The floral pick has a point shaped like an arrowhead so that is is less easily pulled or dislodged from the support. These flower holders are not satisfactory for large bouquets such as bridal bouquets with cascades of depending flowers because the water retentive synthetic foams are delicate and friable, and the flowers, with or without attached picks, can fall out of the arrangement when the bouquet is carried. Sometimes the weight of the flower itself causes the stem or the stem with attached pick to pull out from the foam support.